Revenge Against Okami
by vampiregirl1324
Summary: A half demon falls in love and hunts down his fake father.


Chapter 1  
  
The sun rose through the open windows of the young priestess and her husband's tiny home in the small village Kyoto in Japan. The young girl awoke to the sound of children playing games outside. She rolled over to her side to see her sleeping husband. She sighed, sat up, reached over and grabbed her robe, and walked over to the window to look at the children skipping and frolicking around without care, and she wished how she longed to go out and play or go look for the sword. But no she pushed such unbelievable thoughts out of her head. Or so she thought unbelievable. Everyday she did the same thing. Go to the church listen to the people of her village confess their sins and then come home cook for her husband and would fall asleep and then the whole thing would start over. She walked over to her sleeping husband and shook him.  
"Wake up." Sarah said  
"Don't wake me, now go to church, I'll see you when you get home." Richard said as he rolled over.  
Sarah walked over and dressed herself, and walked down the street to her little church where she would sit there from sunrise to sunset. She walked through the oak doors and walked to the back of the church and sat down on the hard wood floor. While she sat there she thought often of the sword. The sword. How she would love to go on a journey with the one she loved, even though she never met him, and look for the sword. What a magical journey that would be. This sword, is the most powerful of all it had a old rusted blade, but if you mastered the true meaning of the sword it would turn to the greatest welded sword ever, but so legend goes. The sword is so powerful it could kill the strongest demon with one strike. But no one has ever mastered it let alone find it. She would also wonder if the sword would really exist. But something inside her told her that it did. So there she sat alone in the church, when she heard chaos outside. When her sister Serenity ran into the church.  
"Sarah! Come quick! The town needs you to rid the demon!" Serenity said as she stood into the door way panicked.  
Sarah ran out into the streets and followed the screams when she found a very flustered cat demon walking the streets. But as she looked at him, she didn't have any worry of him. He had inner peace within.  
"People of the village go! Find shelter! Do not worry of me! You can come out in one day! If I am not here do not come looking for me! I promise I will be back." She yelled out to the village people as they ran into their homes.  
The demon walked over to a large Willow tree and sat up against the trunk of the tree. Sarah walked over to him.  
"What do you want?" He said as he closed his eyes enjoying the shade on that warm day.  
"Well I want to know who you are." Sarah said as she sat next to him.  
"Look, I don't need God, I am on a very important journey." He said  
"That's not why I am here." she looked down at the ground. Her curiosity caught up with her." What are you on a journey for? Maybe I can help."  
"Hemp. I doubt you know anything. I am just looking for something." He said as he turned his head.  
"Well what are you looking for? I might know." She said as she continually looked at him.  
"Well since you really want to know...I am looking for the sword." He said looking over at her.  
"My god. You are?" She said astonished.  
"Yeah, you know about it?" He asked looking at her.  
"Of course I do. Mum can I ask you a question?" she asked.  
"Sure but make it quick I got to get going." He said as he stood up grasping a hold of his sheath.  
"Mum, ok, can I come with you on your quest?" Sarah asked as she stood up and looked up at him. She noticed that he was not a full demon, and that that's how he has inner peace, but as she looked deeper within him he was lonely and missing a huge part of inner peace, love of another.  
"Well I don't know, you are a priestess right? And well don't they need you?" He asked looking at her.  
"Yes I am, how did you know? And well I am not the only one, I am just the main one. I really don't have to stay." Sarah lied.  
"Hmmm well first your church's sign is on your kimono. Well fine you can come if you can keep up, but I get the sword." He said as he started to walk out of the village. She ran after him." Well while we are here... Do you have any food?" He asked  
"Yeah sure, lets just go over to my house and I'll get us something. She said as she led him to her house where she sneaked so to not wake her husband and she grabbed all the food she could and packed a spare outfit and a roll out bed, she put it in a sack and they ran out of the town.  
Walking through the forest the whole day they were both did not talk  
  
"I never caught your name." He broke the silence.  
"O! Sorry, I am Sarah. And you?" She asked  
"Jacob." he said." Its getting dark, we should set up camp here."  
"Ok." She said as she followed him to a tree. He jumped up leaving her on the ground." Do I set up my stuff here?" she asked  
"Yes, well if you wish." Jacob said as he watched her set out her bed.  
She sat out her bed and they drifted to sleep. The next few days were basically the same. But she did try to get him to open up to her. Things why he was looking for the sword and where he came from. But he didn't really answer anything he would just say that it wasn't any of her business. But these little conversations led to others and they became quite good friends. Good enough to be sarcastic to each other with out the fear of hurting one another. One early morning Sarah rose to the movement of the waking life of the forest. She sat up and walked over to Jacob in a tree.  
"Wake up Jacob!" Sarah said loudly to wake the sleeping half demon.  
"Its that time already?" Jacob said as he stretched out his arms.  
"Jacob looks at the morning rise." Sarah said in a tired voice  
"Yeah what's so great about the morning rise having it laugh at us in this tortured world?" Jacob said in a bitchy tone  
" I know you want to be sleeping right now I do too but if we ever want to find the sword we better get moving now, or well get beatin to it." Sarah explained Jacob gave her a glare and smiled "Yeah your right I'm sorry."  
"Its 'k. Lets just get moving." she said happily.  
A little down the old dirt road Sarah heard a loud groan, she jumped behind Jacob grabbed his kimono and scaredly asked, "What was that?"  
" Um.. Hello have I eaten this morning or yesterday? IT WAS MY TUMMY GROWLING!!" he teased as he grabbed her waist and carried her on his side as he glided through the woods on the dirt road.  
" Oops your right I'm sorry I forgot.... at the next the town well get a nice big meal and then hopefully your tummy wont be growling for a while." she giggled as she was being carried down the way.  
"Niftyness." he said She giggled "O look over there it looks like a town up ahead here comes our food YAY!!^^"  
"Well we better get there faster if you want me to live." he teased as he put her on his shoulder as he ran the fastest he could towards the town.  
At the town the usual cowards ran into their houses when they saw the demon and the priestess most didn't think Jacob was any trouble because the priestess was with him so they went and attended their own business. There was a little corner restaurant called The Little Corner. They walked in and sat down and the owner of the place came over and handed them a menu and Jacob told him that it wasn't necessary and that they'd each order one of everything so that Jacob could eat it all and whatever Sarah didn't like or want. The tiny old man was grateful that someone actually came in their and that he would do his best to make them happy.  
"Jacob?" Sarah asked  
"Yeah... what's wrong you never use that tone of voice unless you were worried about something. What is it?" he questioned  
"Well aren't you worried?" she asked  
"Worried about what?"  
"Well whoever has the sword they're not just going to hand it over to us they're going to put up a fight/"  
"What, don't you think I can kick their ass?"  
"I know you can but, its just that they have the most powerful weapon ever created so powerful the gods had to get rid of it so it wouldn't be used against them." He took his hand and caressed her cheak, "Look I am no ordinary demon I know I can win. "You have to trust me on this one."  
"Your right what am I worried about your gonna kick their ass!" She said as all the food came in.  
  
The little tiny man came over with the cook (who was a demon)"I thank you two no one ever comes in any more ever since they found out the cook was of demon blood. I really don't understand people. To think just because a soul was demon they should shun a restaurant. So we thank you again for coming to our town and my Little Corner. If you have any questions just ask."  
"^^ Why thank you your such nice people too bad there isn't more like you.^^" Sarah said  
"Yea but one question old man why isn't their any guards in this town?" Jacob asked  
"Oh, they went out of town yesterday for training... as a matter of fact they should have been back earlier this morning."  
"Well on our way out of town if we see them we will tell them that their town misses them.^^"  
"Oh such kind people much thanks. Now I leave you two to eat."  
As usual Jacob was already done with his meal in minuets and Sarah ate hers taking her time having Jacob telling her to hurry so he can have her left over. So she would just eat slower to see his cute, angry, mad face. After they were done the little old man said that they didn't have to leave any money for they were friends and that they were welcomed any time. So with their good bye they left the building leave a few pounds of gold on the table for the old mans generosity. As they were leaving town it was the same as entering all the stupid people moving about.  
  
A few miles out of town they were talking and laughing when suddenly Sarah stopped "Jacob look ahead." she said pointing to a battlefield look alike.  
"What the hell... hey, are those the town soldiers?" Jacob questioned as he followed Sarah over to the site.  
"O my god."  
"What?"  
She walked over to a soldier and put her fingers are his lips. Suddenly her eyes went blank and she fell over unconscious. Jacob ran right over to her and lifted her up carried her far away from the site. He set her on the ground and her eyes slowly opened.  
"What."  
"Hey are you ok? What happened?"  
"Yea I'm fine... Its just that those poor people were made soldiers of hell!" She said as she slowly sat up.  
"What? Why wasn't I affected?"  
"Well since I am a priestess a image of heaven, and you well you is a demon a image of hell."  
"What are you saying? That I am evil?"  
"No they just thought that since you were a demon that that makes you evil."  
"So what could have done this?"  
"A demon of pure evil."  
"So where can we find this pure evil?'  
" I feel it down theta way. It has the sword."  
"Well then what are we doing sitting here?" Jacob said as he picked her up and took her the way she says told him the energy was. Finally up ahead there was a cliff and just as he was about to jump off she yelled  
"STOP!! I feel the energy but where is he?" Suddenly they both heard a very evil familiar laugh as they looked up to find Okami.  
"Good job Jacob looks like you and your bitch found me."  
"Father?" Jacob asked confusedly  
"Who are you calling a bitch!"? Sarah demanded  
Using Okapi's power he knocked her to the ground, with his energy he picked her up and held her over the cliff.  
"No dont..If you do ill kill you." Jacob threatened  
He chuckled and he dropped her over the cliff Jacob jumped down to save his girl. As they both plunged down the moist earth. He landed on his feet but he jumped to late there she was lying on the earth close to death. He dropped to his knees, he caressed her worn tired face and kissed her lips, "My love Ill bring you back your death will be avenged," he said as he stood up and jumped back up the cliff," I'm gonna kill you. I can never forgive you for what you just did. WHAT THE HELL DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU!?!" He screamed tears running down his face.  
"How cute do you really think that you can kill me Okami King of Demons?" he laughed  
"You asshole, your not king of anything besides your grave I'm about to dig you!!" he yelled  
"Aww, how sweet stickin up for your little girl friend. Don't you know demons can't love priestess?" he chuckled  
"FUCK OFF!" He yelled as he jumped towards a tree away from the cliff. Okami foolishly followed. (Because Jacob was a cat demon. He can fight best on flat land and can jump amazing heights.)  
"O, why hide I'll make your death quick." Okami laughed as he landed on the moist earth.  
Jacob was in a nearby tree watching and waiting for a chance to attack. Okami sat himself on the earth and went into a deep meditation. Then Jacob jumped out of the tree at his father. Okami instantly moved.  
"Don't worry dad until only hurt a minuet." Jacob yelled as he was about to attack again when suddenly Okami held out his hand and stretched his fingers the farthest they could go his hand very tense, when suddenly the legendary sword appeared in his hand. "What the hell is your problem? You don't fucking get it do you?"  
"Get what?"  
"My whole life, whenever I found happiness you always fucking took it from me." he cried  
"Yeah........so?" he said  
"Well you're my fucking father your not supposed to make me want to kill you!" he said  
"Didn't any one ever tell you?" Okami asked  
"What?" he asked confusedly  
"Imp not your father...Your father and I both fell in what you call love with your mother." he explained  
"WHAT!?!" Jacob exclaimed  
"So him being paranoid, just like you, He challenged me (you were just little) and whoever won got the taste of your mothers blood."  
"So you killed my real father?"  
"Yes it was such fun to see him die just like it will be with you." he laughed  
Jacob turned his head, clenched his fist and grid his teeth starting to remember that niter. Where his father did not fight but was brutally murdered during his own super. After Okami killed him he ate his body and took the soul and took the goodness and turned it to evil. He did this all in front of Jacob. Soon after he took the shape of Jacobs father and fooled everyone. But Jacob knew he just thought it was a dream and that it never happened. But this dream occurred often. But now he knew it wasn't a dream.  
"You asshole!" Jacob yelled  
"Ah I see you remember now. You thought it was a dream didn't you?.. Yes it was wonderful seeing him die as well as your mother and your first love what was her name.....Faye yes that's it Faye."  
"WHAT!?! Your the one that killed them?"  
"So long it takes the stupid to catch on. Of course I needed souls to live, just like I'm going to use what's her name down there." he said as he pointed down the cliff playing with the sword in the other hand.  
"Fuck you Okami." he growled Okami chuckled  
"So if you're not my real father then.. show your real form!!"  
"Fine." Okami said as he blew out many of the now unwed dead souls that fell strait down to hell, as Okami took the shape of a giant black wolf, which stood nearly 60 feet above Jacob.  
"Jacob what do you think as death is crossing your mind?" The great giant laughed above his head  
"That your a fucking moron."  
"HAHA Your about to die so who's the moron?"  
" Ha..HA..Its you who are about to die." he said as he slowly bent over and picked up the old rusted sword that Okami dropped when he transformed." You fool say your fucking prayers!!"Jacob said as he jumped up between the demons eyes as the sword grew 3 feet long and 2 feet wide. He trusted the sword in the monsters chest the monster got on its back feet and screamed. Jacob took the sword and twisted it until the monster fell over dead. Its black blood soaked immediately into the dirt. The sword went back to normal as Jacob walked over to the cliff. He jumped down and landed right next to Sarah.  
Almost dead she turned her head and smiled, Jacob I see you got your sword." He touched her lips and whispered" No don't talk keep your strength."  
She rested her hand on his and closed her eyes. There was just enough blood all over him to bring her back, but it was Okami's blood and that would make her just like him. So he decided to use his own blood. He got down on one knee and took the sword and stuck it into her heart.  
Her eyes widely opened and then shut. He cried "forgive me love." as he took the sword and stuck it into his heart and took his blood and put it into hers. He then took the sword and stuck it into the earth by the top of her head he took off his prayer beads and stuck them on the sword. He lay down next to her now lifeless body and held her close. After much time passed he started to give up. He sat up and began to cry as he told her how much he truly loved her and that he could never before tell her and that how much he missed her he kissed her pale lips, a tear rolled down onto her face and into her mouth. Her eyes slowly opened, she grabbed his hand and asked "What's wrong why you cry?" Her wounds now healing as well as his.  
He looked up and smiled. He picked her up and spun her around then he set her down got on his knees and looked up at her. "Sarah."  
"Yes Jacob?"  
"I failed you.."  
"Wha-"  
"No listen.. I almost lost you. Damnit my whole life would be nothing without you. I love you so much."  
"Ok."  
"Ok!?! Is that it? Don't you love me?"  
"I do o so very much." she said as she put her hands to her scared chest and began to cry. "I love you so very much that when I don't see you I fall into depression, I cant sleep, eat, and I stress." she said as she too got on her knees and grabbed his hands" But.."  
"But what?"  
"I gave my life to my village, I am there goodness, their savior, I connect them with god."  
"But you know now you're a demon you can't go back there."  
"What- yes maybe in my blood but they wont ever know, they cant ever know, I am their priestess and I have a family there.. a husband."  
"That's not a family... besides what do you think he will do to you when he finds out about you being a demon?"  
"Heed probably kill me but he wont ever find out."  
"Yea sure look at your reflection in the sword." Jacob said as he handed her the sword to look in.  
She look in her face stained with blood and tears, her completion pale, her jet black hair all down and strangled, she looked at the top of her head and saw two black cat ears.  
"O my.. um I can just tie my hair over it they'll never see It." she said  
"Yea what about this?" he said as he pulled her tail. Her face went to a bright white as she reached back and felt her new soft tail.  
"O know...I can um just tuck it in my clothes they wont know."  
"Yea right like your husband will never see you."  
"Yea,..your right. What should I do then?"  
"Well you can always marry me.. Ill loves you for always and ill never hurt you ever. That way you can stay here with me."  
"All right I will." she said as he grabbed her in his arms.  
"Ok then its settled."  
"But when?"  
"Well know when the time is right." He said as he laid her down he took off his top and gave it to her for a pillow as he kissed his mates forehead and laid down next to her and held her in his arms" Good niter my love."  
  
The next morning they both slept until they heard screams and they both suddenly woke up.  
"What was that!?!" she asked frightened as she jumped up.  
"Hmm don't worry about it go back to sleep."  
"Bu-"  
"But what.. whatever it is if it comes over here ill protect you don't worry."  
"NO! We cant do that."  
"What do mean we? You don't know how to fight yet. I was going to show you this afternoon, plus your still weak from yesterday. come back and lay down."  
"NO!'' She said as she quickly ran toward the screams  
He jumped up and got in front of her he picked her up on his shoulders and went towards the screams. But there was no one to be found.  
"Wow I wonder what that was?" Jacob asked  
"O my" she said  
"HUH ash what is it?"  
"I feel a very strong power force heading down that way." she said as she pointed down into the forest.  
"Well then lets go." he said as he picked her up and headed down towards the force.  
"Ok stop there.......ITS THE SOLDIERS OF HELL!" she said as she pointed at them  
"What I thought they didn't have any heads?"  
"Somehow they must have gotten them back."  
"But I killed Okami how can they still be demons?"  
"I guess you thought you did but... you didn't."  
"Damn you Okami." Jacob said as he clenched his fist." hats it." he said as he picked her back up and put her in a near by tree." Now whatever happens I don't want you to leave this tree you here me no matter what happens to me.''  
"No Jacob let me go with you."  
"No this shouldn't take long." he said as he jumped down and raced towards the soldiers  
"DIE YOU BEASTS." he said as he pulled out his sword and cut many soldiers in half with one cut.  
"NOOO STOP!!" One said as he cut them  
"Listen TO US!" One said  
"HURRY UP WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He yelled as he still held up his sword  
"We want you to help us."  
"Sorry but no I'm not that kind of demon." He said still holding up his sword  
"No were not evil.. We want you to kill Okami for us."  
"What no do it your self."  
"We cant were under his control we wouldn't be able to fight him."  
"Please." one soldier pleaded  
"What's in it for me?"  
"Well that's your girl up in that tree right?"  
"You leave her out of this." Jacob snapped  
"No she's weak now I can see that shell die very soon if we don't give you this."  
"Give me what?"  
"This potion till helps her recover very quickly." A soldier said as he held out a little vile  
"Go on take it its not harmful" one said  
"Fine.. But I'm not going to kill Okami for you. I have my own reason to kill him." Jacob said as he grabbed the vile  
"That's fine."  
"One question first."  
"Yes what is it?"  
"Why do you want Okami dead so much?"  
"Well looks what he did to us. We wont ever see our families again. We don't like being like this."  
"O....I'm sorry.. But what will happen to you after has dead?"  
"We will go to hell."  
"But it's not your fault he did this to you!"  
"Well if our hearts would have been pure his power wouldn't have been able to take over us, so we allowed it to happen."  
Jacob said his thanks and turned back around and headed for the tree, which held his mate. He jumped up and prayed that what was in this vile was not poisonous. "Here take this."  
"What is it?"  
"Its a potion that will heal you." He said as he opened it and poured it into her mouth. She drank it all and suddenly her cheeks became their normal rosy red and her wounds all healed up.  
"Well what about you? Your hurt to."  
"Don't worry about me Ill be fine." he said  
"Hmmm No I don't think so. Threes still enough potion on my lips that might help you." she said as she leaned in and kissed him. She was right and he healed right up.  
"Thanks." he said as he leaned in a gave her a big hug.  
"Threes a hot spring down the way lets go get washed up." she said as she pointed down the way and jumped down from the tree." You know now that I'm like a different person.."  
"Yea." he said  
"Well shouldn't I have a different name?" she said  
"Yea I already thought of one."  
"Really what is it?" she asked interested as they started walking  
"It is.."  
"Yeah! Yeah! What is it?!" she said excitedly  
"Koneko. Because you are my little kitten.  
"Awes that's so sweet ^^." she said as they walked the rest of the way to the spring.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
But when they got to the hot spring there was a bunch of really old men and a couple of priests and priestess with their town doing a cleansing. So they decided to wait and go to the next one about twenty-five miles down the way. So they started walking. Halfway there nightfall came and they set up camp. Well they didn't really set up camp, now Jacob could sleep up in the tree's since his mate was now also of the cat demon type. So they took out some blankets and jumped up into the tree's they cuddled close and they fell asleep together. During the night Jacob woke up, he smelled someone and he also heard someone creeping towards them. His first thought was Okami, so he jumped down and followed the scent and walked into the woods. When suddenly something grabbed his shoulder. He pulled out his sword and turned around.  
"What the-" he gasped  
"Hey remember me?" The mysterious man said  
"Holy shit its you!" Jacob said astonished" I thought you were-"  
"Dead?" he asked  
"Yeah .. How the hell did you escape that one?" Jacob asked  
"Hamm long story.. How about we eat and talk."  
"hahahahaha we don't have any food."  
"O but I do I caught some fish a few hours ago.. O yeah and who's we?"  
"O yes um... How can I say this....I'm got me a mate."  
They walked back over to where Sarah was still fast asleep. Jacob jumped up the tree and woke her up and they jumped down out of the tree. Meanwhile the mysterious man was up in a tree gathering sticks to cook his fish. When he got down Sarah made a fire and the other two went and gathered some rocks for them to sit on.  
"So Jacob how have you been o and you Sarah?"  
"I've been fine I got the sword." Jacob bragged  
"You're shitting me.. How the hell did you get that?"  
"By having to kill a fake Okami." he replied  
"Mum....Ok, So Sarah how are you? Bearing his child yet?"  
Sarah turned bright red as she walked over and smoked this stranger (she has never met once in her life.) up against the head turned around and headed back over to her seat" No and that's none of your business and I'm just fine.. Thanks for asking and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??" she asked  
"O yes we didn't tell you yet. Well I'm Jacob's cousin, Keith."  
"What Jacob you told me your whole family was dead."  
"Yea that's what I thought also.."  
"Well..."  
"Well you see the last time Keith was at the last session of our training. That last day we had to each have a fight to the death and if we defeated our partners we obviously won. So after I won it was Keith's turn. It was a long battle finally his partner killed him, so we thought, and we left all there bodies there to rot because we thought that they were not true warriors worthy of being buried for they failed."  
"Yea and a few hours later well I woke up after I felt some bugs and wolves trying to feed of my flesh, and ever since vie been looking for you Jacob."  
"So how did you ever find me? "Jacob asked  
"Okami told me." Keith said  
"What-..when?" Jacob asked  
"A while ago."  
"Um... how can I say this.''  
"Yeah I already know about Okami. I was watching the whole thing from in the brush."  
"What why didn't you help?"  
"Why would I want to help the person I am trying to kill..And yes that wasn't the real Okami it was just a mere toy.'' Keith laughed  
Jacob and Koneko jumped up. "Why the hell are you after me."  
"Why the hell would you leave me there to rot?" He also jumped up.  
Koneko walked over to Keith and slashed his face.  
"What the fuck you bitch." Keith screamed as grabbed his face blood pouring down.  
"Don't you threaten Jacob around me again or I will kill you!" Koneko yelled out  
Keith still clenching his face said "I just gave me this scratch because I wasn't paying attention. Don't get too confident.''  
"Look Keith I thought we were best friends doesn't that mean anything to you?" Jacob asked  
"It did before you left me there to rot. Okami is my only true friend.'' Keith said as licked the blood off his fingers.  
"DONT YOU GET IT?! Okami is using you to get to me!" Jacob yelled  
"He told me you would say that Jacob you were always a liar." Keith said as he put his hands down to his side.  
"You are such a fool!"  
"No JACOB YOU'RE THE FOOL!! NOW LETS FIGHT!!" Keith yelled.  
"NO!!! I wont fight you!! You are like a brother to me I could never hurt you."  
"Fight you wimp." Keith said as he lunged towards Jacob  
Jacob jumped in the nearest tree dodging Keith's attack. "Wow he sure got a lot stronger since last time this must be Okapi's magic.'' Jacob thought.  
"HEY YOU LEAVE JACOB ALONE YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Koneko yelled as she ran over to Keith.  
"NO!! KONEKO YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO FIGHT YET GO GET OUT OF HERE.!!!'' Jacob yelled at her.  
"Yeah you bitch listen to your man."  
"No I wont listen to any of you!! She said as she jumped over and scratched down the side of Keith's back him falling to the ground his blood gushing everywhere when suddenly his wounds totally healed! "What the..."  
"Hahahahaha using Okami's magic in exchange for my soul was a good idea."  
"THATS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU I WAS RIGHT!!" Jacob yelled then its not really Keith just a carcass being run my magic..Koneko!! I've got it from here."  
"Your gonna fight right?'' she yelled back  
"Yes." he yelled as he jumped down from the tree and attacked Keith with one quick scratch he decapitated the soulless body his black blood soaking into the earth..  
"Jacob I am so sorry for not listening to you."  
"No.. its ok you saved us, those wounds you gave him made me come to realize that this was the work of Okami."  
Koneko ran over and gave Jacob a big hug and checked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Hmmm I can really go for that hot spring right about now.."  
"Hmmm me too lets go." Jacob said as he picked her up and ran over to the spring as the sun rose."  
  
CHAPTER 3  
When they got to the spring it was pouring rain. They were not surprised to find the spring empty. They undressed and jumped into the water. They helped each other wash off the dirt. While Jacob was washing her back she turned "Jacob why do you love me so much." she said as she looked up into his dark eyes.  
"Koneko, how could I not love you." he said as stroked back her hair, drew her into him, and kissed her dark red lips. She threw her arms around his neck knocking them both over into the water. After a while when the rain stop they got out and got ready.  
"Hmm so where are we off to now." Koneko said  
"Well we must find Okami. Or well whatever comes first.  
"So a adventure full of danger." Koneko said as she shook back her hair  
"Yeah you could say that." He said  
That night after a long day of walking. they both jumped up into a tree and fell asleep.  
"Sarawak." a dark mysterious voice called within the forest.  
Koneke's eyes slowly opened and she woke Jacob up.  
"Hey did you hear that?" she asked  
"No...now go back to sleep." he said as he drifted back to sleep.  
After a few minuets she heard the voice again. Knowing Jacob would tell her to go back to sleep she went to go find out what it was for herself. As she walked thought the forest the voice got louder and deeper as she walked farther. Suddenly she saw Okami sitting up against a tree. He took the form of Jacobs father again.  
''Okami!" Koneko gasped as she stepped back in fear." How did you find us."  
"Hamm well I have been watching you and Jacob since you thought you killed me. You two sure had fun in that spring." he laughed  
"You. When Jacob get-"  
"He won't though." Okami said as he stood up.  
''What are you going to do to me?'' Koneko cried  
"Don't worry your death will be long and painful.''  
"HA not without a fight! I can defend myself now!" Koneko said as she jumped back and raised her claws.  
''O Sarah so stubborn.''  
"Hey the name is not Sarah! ITS KONEKO YOU JACKASS!"  
"Hey the names not Jackass it OKAMI." He said as he put out his hand and with his power he pulled her up into the air and squeezed her body.  
Up in the air being squeezed to death she pulled enough strength to turn her head and look at her sleeping love in his tree. "Jana-"she breathed as she passed out.  
He let her body fall to the floor. He walked over to the unconvinced soul and he entered her body. Now he has full control of her every move. She slowly got up and walked over to the tree where Jacob was sleeping. She jumped up into the tree and fell asleep next to the clueless Jacob.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"RAWR Good Morning Koneko." Jacob said helpfully  
"HEY MY NAME IS NOT KONEKO ITS SARAH!" She said as she jumped down from the tree  
Jacob confusedly followed.  
"Hemp why do you always have to follow me?" Koneko said  
"Because I can!" He said then he noticed that this wasn't his Koneko, "No someone has taken over her. But when. O SHIT didn't she say something last niter about hearing something. RRRR I bet its Okami! But I cant do anything till just hurt Koneko. I guess ill just have to play along." Jacob thought.  
"HURRY UP YOU SLOW POKE!" Okami yelled.  
"Alright you BITCH!" He yelled back  
"Hmmm He must know." Okami thought as he jumped out of Koneko defenses body  
"HAHAHAHA I KNEW IT NOW YOU WILL DIE."  
"LETS not start this conversation again!'' OKAMI YELLED  
"FINE!" Jacob whispered yelled as he pulled out his sword" This won't last long"  
"So you think." Okami said as he pulled put a exact copy of Jacobs sword."  
"What the hell is that?'' Jacob demanded  
"Ha did you think I was stupid enough to let puppet of mine to use the sword? This is the real one! So you might as well toss me my fake one." Okami laughed  
"Hemp I don't believe." Jacob said as we set back in his martial arts stance,  
"Fine doesn't believe. What the hell are you doing? You know you are just prolonging your death."  
"If that's true so be it."  
Suddenly Koneko opened her eyes. Coming out of her unconsciousness she lifted her head off dirt and leaves she looked over to her right. There was Jacob seriously pissed off and Okami once again laughing at the thought of Jacobs death. "Err damn you Okami." Koneko said as she lifted her lifeless body off the ground. "HOW DARE YOU USE MY BODY TO TRICK MY LOVE!" she said as she stepped back into her stance and lifted her claws into the air.  
"Hmm how did you know I did that?" Okami wondered  
"Well stupid fuck. I used to be a priestess so my body and mind are in full contact with each other. I was aware but helpless to what you were doing." she said as she lowered her head and squinted her eyes. She looked just like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.  
"O that's right next time ill make sure to kill you first." Okami said  
"Fuck you Okami. Look around this is the last time you see life. Soon you'll be in hell with those poor should you hurt." Jacob yelled  
''Just remember the snakes poison sinks in after the kill." Okami said as he pulled out a second sword after nowhere.  
"THATS IT!" Jacob screamed as he ran over and lifted his sword and trusted down at Okami. But Quickly Okami moved then Koneko ran behind him and her and Jacob struck at the same time but then he quickly disappeared. Then they heard his voice.  
"Yes I am much stronger than you. Come find me when you get better."  
"Damn him. What the fuck is his problem? Why can't he leave us alone?" Koneko sat down and asked  
''He will die soon.' Jacob said as he sat down next to Koneko he grabbed her sat her in his lap and asked,"Hey are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Are you sure you had to share a body with that fuck."  
"Yeah I'm sure" she said as she rested her head on his chest  
  
"Okami, yes I am Sarah's sister. Do you know where she is? Our village hasn't seen her for years. Why do you ask me here?" Serenity asked Okami  
"Good, yes I know where she is."  
"O, o great Okami please tell me where my long beloved sister is. We all miss her so." Serenity said as she threw herself at Okami's knees.  
"Hmm are you sure you want to know this.''Okami looked down in disgust.  
"O yes please tell me!" she said as she began to cry  
"Well she is no longer a priestess. She betrayed you all. She sold her soul to hell. She is now a demon. She hates all living she's going from town to town and kills all she sees Women and children. She also married a demon. Jacob. They go around causing mass destruction killing all." Okami lied  
"What! How could Sarah do such things! HOW DARE SHE BETRAY HER HUSBAND, TOWN, AND FAMILY NAME! She must be stopped!"  
"That's right. That's why I asked for you. You're the only one who could stop her and Jacob. But of course she changed her name. It is no longer Sarah its Koneko."  
"What she changed her name that her mother gave her. Before she died giving birth to her. How could she do that......Why did you choose me I am weak. I am nothing against a demon."  
"Well you are if you use this." Okami said as he held up necklace  
"What that! I could never! That necklace is witchcraft! I would surely go to hell for using that." She said as she walked toward Okami  
"Not exactly. You see this necklace can be used for evil and good. I had it purified for you." Okami once again lied "It will give you unbelievable strength. Here let me put it on for you." Okami said  
Serenity walked over to Okami and turned her back got on her knees and lifted up her long black hair. As Okami put the beautiful evil necklace around her soft neck.  
"There now you are unstoppable. If you take off the necklace without my consent you will die."  
She stood up turned around. Her soft innocent face turned dark and torturous. "Give me my weapon and lead me to her."  
"Here take this. And don't worry she's on her way toward here. Shell be here by tomorrow eve." He said as he handed her a long magic sword. He castled a spell on it so she needed no instructions but with that spell she became a master killer.  
"Thank you." she said as she walked toward the door turned bowed and ran out.  
  
"Hey Jacob were over by my hometown. And we stop by? I really miss my sister Serenity. She would understand me and my becoming a demon." Koneko asked as they walked  
"Yeah sure. I hope she can cook. I'm starving." Jacob said as he rubbed his tummy  
"Well I'm not sure. But if not I know of a nice little restaurant next to the church." Koneko grinned.  
"Ok." he said as they walked on  
  
The next night they were atop a small hill looking down at her small hometown.  
"Hey look at that scary girl by the gates. She looks pretty pissed off." Jacob said as he pointed down at Serenity  
"Hey that's no scary girl that SERENITY!" Koneko yelled welcoming waving down at her sister.  
''There they are." Serenity said as she walked over to them.  
"Hi Serenity how have you been ive missed you so much!" Koneko said as she walked over to give her sister a hug.  
"DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Serenity yelled as she stepped back and pulled out her sword "How dare you betray so much!" she said  
"What what do you mean?" Koneko asked backing away so she don't get cut  
"You know what you killer!'' she said as she jumped over and cut Koneko arm  
"OW! That hurt . What the fuck."  
"STOP MOVING YOUR DEATH WILL BE QUICK!" She said as she walked toward Koneko  
Koneko quickly looked her sister over and she saw the necklace. "JACOB QUICKLY HELP ME Get THAT NECKLACE OFF HER! IT HIPOTISED HER!"  
"Right!" Jacob said as he ran toward Serenity and stroked at her necklace  
The necklace went into two the beautifully crafted glass beads fell to the floor and broke releasing the evil spell into the atmosphere. Serenity immediately fell to the floor. Koneko ran over to her fallen sister.  
"O Sarah I am so sorry. That man told me you were killing all. I got caught up in anger please forgive me." Serenity said as she reached up and touched her sister's face.  
"Serenity your forgiven tells me who told you that." Koneko said as she brushed the hair out of Serenities face  
"It was a man. His name_"  
"Yes tell me"  
"Okami. O sister I'm so sorry." Serenity said as she died. Koneko lowered her head and began to cry. They berried her next to their mother.  
"Jacob we must kill him before more suffer." Sarah said as she looked down at her sister's grave. "I should've died she had so much to look forward to. She was going to married soon to her life love. Its all my fault."  
"Don't think like that. It's not your fault. Did your sister not have a good life?''  
"She did up to the point of when I deserted her." Koneko said as she fell to her knees.  
Jacob walked over to her. "I'm sorry about that. But you have a life to live to. Don't blame your self for any of this. It's my fault more than anyone's. I am sorry I brought you into this. Maybe you should stay here. You would be safer." Jacob said as he held her in his arms.  
"What are you leaving me to? I have nothing here now. You are all I have left. I want to be with you 'till death." she said as she cried  
"I would never try to leave you. You are all I ever had. I love you more than life itself. I couldn't stand to not be with you." he said as he held her tighter.  
"Ditto. How about that restaurant I told you about."  
"Well wont they get mad that you're a demon?" Jacob asked as he looked down into her eyes  
''Who cares. That's a penny lost on them." She said as they walked toward the restaurant  
" Hello I'm sorry but we don't welcome demons in this town." Said the owner  
"O I'm sorry David but don't you remember me?" Koneko asked  
"No sorry I don't now get out."  
"Look you fuck head its me Sarah Serenities sister. Now if you don't fucking serve us ill slit your throat." Koneko said as she held up her claws  
"O my god you are what the hell happened to you?"  
"You know what you little piece of shit! Serenity just fucking died I'm starving and your really starting to piss me off!" she said as she grabbed his collar,  
"FINE FINE STOP USING SUCH LANGUAGE! ILL GET YOU SOME FOOD!" he said as he quickly ran into the kitchen and he brought two big bowls of rice." NOW CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE AND LEAVE THIS TOWN ALONE!" He said as he pushed them outside.  
"Wow ive never seen that side of you."  
"Awe it was nothing." Koneko said smiling ^^  
"They walked out of town and found a nice big tree. They jumped up and ate their rice in silence as they watched the sun go down.  
"Now I'm know Serenity is in a better place." Koneko said as Jacob held her close as they drifted asleep.  
The next morning they both slept in until early afternoon. They both slowly woke.  
"Koneko, are you felling like walking today or do you want to talk?" Jacob asked as he grasped her into his arms.  
"Can we stay up here?" she asked as she rested her head on his chest as she looked up into his deep brown eyes. As he looked down into hers for the first time. He saw many colors. On the outside there was a dark blue than there was baby blue then green then hassle than a rich purple  
"Wow I never noticed how beautiful your eyes were. There so I cant explain it." He said grasping her tighter and he smiled looking down at her."Yeah sure we can stay up here. Id rather is up here with you. You do know how much I love you. You know what I think you are the only person that ever truly loved me. And I can't stand not being with you. If something ever would happen to you. I wouldn't want to live any more. Koneko promise me that you'll never leave me." He said asked as he looked into her eyes and caressed her face.  
"You know I would never leave you. The thought would never even cross my mind. I love you too much.' She said still looking up into his eyes.  
He smiled and held her tightly up against him.  
"I do love it when you hold me tight like this. I feel so loved and secure like nothing bad could ever happen to me when you hold me like this." she said  
"I do too." he said  
After a while of sitting up in that tree together they decided to go down to the town again and go to her old house and get some of her old belongings and some of her money she had hidden in the house under a floor board.  
They walked over into the house and when they entered they saw Richard standing in the middle of the doorway holding up a gun.  
"Richard what- what the hell is you doing?" Koneko asked  
"We don't let any dam demons in this town How the hell do you know my name?" He asked as he kept the gun in aim.  
"Its me Sarah your old wife!" she said as she slowly began walking toward Richard  
"What- no my wife was no damned demon she was a priestess and who the hell is that. STAND STILL!" he said as he pointed the gun at Jacob still standing without patience for this weak human.  
"Listen Richard I am Sarah." she said as she pulled her hair up like she used to wear it." Look into my eyes." she said as she pointed at her eyes." And that's Jacob my new husband. Look I'm sorry but you weren't what I wanted in life." she said as she turned and held Jacobs hand  
"Hmm it is you. But you went against your wedding vows of the lord how could you?'' he said still holding his gun  
"Well we haven't gotten married yet." Jacob said  
"Still you went against your word to the lord. You need to die, both of you." He said as he pulled the trigger aiming right at Koneko. Quickly Jacob jumped in front of her throwing her to the floor and him getting hit with the bullet. Koneko screamed and Jacob fell into her lap. He looked up into her eyes. She looked into his. A tear fell onto his cheak."Listen Koneko ill be fine. Go kick his ass get your stuff and lets go." He said as he passed out.  
Koneko slowly put him to the floor and stood up blood all over her. She walked over to Richard he was still pointing the gun at her. He also began to cry. "Look Richard you committed a sin. You tried to kill a innocent soul now you must die." she said as she held up her claws and slashed his chest. He dropped the gun and fell to the knees grasping his chest. He fell over dead. Koneko quickly ran over to the loose floorboard found all her money stashed it in her clothes. Ran over to her closet to find a couple outfits both for Jacob and herself. She ran back over to her Jacob and she put him over her shoulder and she ran back down the street to the old hospital. She kicked down the door and put him on the doctor's table.  
"I'm sorry we don't let demons in here." He said ignoring her  
"Listen wise ass. Don't you remember me? It's Sarah. The town's old priestess! Now id say you owe me and if you don't help you'll die too." she said as she held out her claws covered in blood.  
"O my it it is you. Fine ill help. What happened?" The doctor said as he walked over to the unconscious Jacob on the table.  
"He was shot protecting me." She said as she looked down into Jacobs worn face.  
"Hmm yes a easy yet difficult procedure." the doctor said as he pulled out his tweezers and a ton of bandages.  
"Here right here was where he was shot.'' she said as she pointed to his chest.  
"Whoa he's lucky it didn't get his heart." The doctor said as he tore off Jacob's shirt off and dug into his wound and dug the bullet out. He then wrapped the many bandages around his chest to stop the bleeding and to help the wound not get infection. "Now he's going to need lots of rest. Do you have somewhere to take him where he will be safe, or do you want him to stay here?'' the doctor asked  
"No I have somewhere for him." she said thinking about her dead husband. Once the town finds him dead they'll come for them so they better get out of town quick.  
"Ok that's fine he should come conscious by tomorrow morning." the doctor said helping Koneko put Jacob across her shoulder. She bent over picked up her stuff and left the doctor a bit of money. When she left his practice she saw all of the towns people running towards her. Screaming "First they killed Serenity now Richard!" and "Kill the demons before she kills us all!''  
Koneko began to run as fast as she could. Although she was caring so much. So she decided to throw her stuff into a tall tree when she got far away enough from the people. Then she ran a whole lot faster. She ran so far the town gave up searching for her. She found a safe secure tree and jumped to the top and put Jacob up there. She jumped down and ran over to the tree where she had left all of their belongings. She grabbed it all and stealthily ran like a cat back over to the tree to find Jacob still up there. She jumped up and put the clothing on another branch. She jumped over by Jacob and fell asleep holding him in her arms. The next morning she woke up to find Jacob awake and down on the ground starting a fire. She looked on the ground next to him to find all of the bloody bandages off of his chest. She jumped down.  
"No, Jacob you weren't supposed to take those off until your fully healed. Now you can die of infection." She cried.  
"No I cant." He said as he turned. He was fully healed. Although he had a tiny scar on his chest from where the bullet went in. "You know when you were running yesterday I was awake but in to much pain to tell you that I was. You saved me from those people. I thank you ." he said as he walked over her to and hugged her. There was still blood caked all over to her."Hmm you picked a good spot there's a spring right there." he said as he pointed over to a bunch of rocks holding the spring.  
"O thank goodness I need to get all this blood off. Before more people see me and accuse me of murder." she said  
"Well you did kill Richard." Jacob said  
"I had to he was going to kill you. It was out of defense." she said as she began to walk over to the spring. She quickly washed herself as Jacob scavenged for food to cook. He finally found some veggies and he roasted them. Koneko got out and dressed in her new clothes. And she threw Jacob a new outfit to also change into. They then sat by the fire and ate there breakfast.  
"Hey Koneko can I ask you a question?" Jacob asked as he put down his breakfast.  
"Yeah sure. What's up." Koneko asked also putting down her bowl.  
"You know I love you. And I do want to have a family with you so I us to get married. Right when we get to the next town." he said standing up and walking toward her he got down on his knees and looked into her eyes." Please Koneko I beg you please do this with me. I promise I will always be good to you. I will always protect you. I would die for you.  
"Of course I will." she said kneeling next to him he grasped her in his arms and there they sat for the longest of time.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
As they sat there and talked they heard a scream to their right. They both jumped up and looked into that direction. When Koneko heard a loud step behind her she tugged Jacob's arm and they both turned. There stood a very tall man. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and a gray vest with black pants and a very long black cape. The man had gray eyes, his skin as white as bone, and his hair was black and it went down to his mid neck, his nail perfectly manicured. He was a man of class, but had the look of death.  
"What was that scream?" Jacob demanded as he looked the man over and put Koneko behind him.  
"O nothing does not worry about that. Do not be afraid of me." The man said as he walked over and sat on the rocks.  
" Who the hell are you?" Koneko asked as she grabbed hold tight of Jacob's kimono.  
"O yes how rude of me. My name is Zethan. I am your superior." He said as he crossed his legs and started to look over his nails.  
"What do you mean superior? Money doesn't mean anything to us." Jacob said as he offend touched the top of his sword without pulling it out of the sheath.  
" O you haven't noticed?" He asked as he looked over at them with question.  
"Noticed? Noticed what?" Koneko said in question?  
"Well I am surprised Koneko that you haven't noticed. You were a priestess weren't you?" He said as he went attending his nails.  
"Yes." She said  
"Well I am the king of demons on this earth. I am a vampire!" Zethan said as he laughed  
"A vampire." they both whispered  
"Yes a vampire. The very first, my father king of demons and all evil Lucifer created me. He put me on this earth the first day it was made. I was the first the only true vampire. I am who made all others I am their father! I plague the earth at night. I am immortal. Nothing but the dammed sun can hurt me. I can tell you anything, for as long as I have been on to this earth I have learn to accomplish so much. I have reached total power! I see and know all!" Zethan said as he looked up once then smiled and went back attending his nails.  
"Anything!?" Jacob whispered.  
"Yes anything. But you must do something for me!" The vampire said not looking up for his work  
"What is it that you want?" Koneko said as she walked over and sat on one of the rocks. In her doing so Jacob sat on the rock next to her, so Koneko stood up and sat on his lap.  
"That is so sweet. You two are in love! I wish I had a love. Vampires are not allowed to love. Well they can, but it never ends in a broken heart. But anyway I just want to be able to go with you to destroy Okami. He is a major vampire hunter! He traps vampires and ties them out side and watches them die by the light of the sun. He needs to die. But we must travel by night." Zethan said as he stood up and walked around in a circle around the rock he was sitting by.  
"Ok we can travel by night, but you must promise not to hurt Koneko or me!" Jacob said as he healed Koneko tight.  
"I wouldn't want to get on to your bad side and of course I wont hurt you two. So do you have any questions?" Zethan said as he sat down and faced them holding a serious face.  
"Yes, where is Okami?" Jacob asked as he healed Koneko so tight that she let out a yelp."O sorry he said." He said as he kissed her cheek.  
"Its ok." she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Well Okami is at Old Woman's Hill. He has taken over the town there. He has taken the prince's body. He has fooled them like he fooled you Jacob." Zethan said  
"O, where is Old Woman's hill?" Jacob asked  
" Its a few nights from here its that hill to the north." Zethan said pointing to the north not looking away from the couple.  
"O." Jacob and Koneko said  
"Well I am going to leave you two for a couple of hours, I am hungry I need to eat." Zethan said as he stood up and stretched his lanky arms and left.  
"Well." Jacob said as he waited for Zethan to leave, when he was gone he kissed Koneko on the cheek.  
"Hmmm your so cute." Koneko said as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Koneko I love so very much promise me you wont ever leave me." He said as he kissed her neck.  
  
"I love you too. And I promise." she said as she put her hands around him.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
As Jacob and Koneko slept in the grass, Zethan walked over and poured a bucket of ice-cold water over the top of them.  
"AHHHHH what the hell did you do that for?!" Jacob yelled as they jumped up  
"You were sleeping." Zethan said as he threw the couple their clothes.  
"Yeah well what the hell did you expect us to be doing? It is almost midnight!" Koneko yelled  
"Don't you remember our plan? Sleep during the day and walking during the night! Now we have six hours to get to the nearest hotel so I do not die from the sun. Now hurry and get dressed and let's go!" Zethan said as he turned around allowing the two to get dressed.  
"Ok there were dressed." Jacob said as he held Koneke's hand and walked past Zethan.  
"I'm sure you could walk faster than that." Zethan said as he suddenly appeared in front of them.  
Koneko and Jacob stopped dead in their tracks. "How did you do that?"  
"Didn't I tell you. I have connected my mind and body together. I can go faster than the speed of light itself that's enough talking we must go now." Zethan said as he walked.  
They hurried through the forest not stopping for anything. They finally reached the next town around 4 a.m. the sun was going to rise soon. They all walked through the sleeping town. Then Jacob and Koneko saw a poverty stroke hotel.  
"There we can stay here." Koneko said as her and Jacob walked towards the door.  
Suddenly Zethan appeared in front of Jacob and Koneko again." Why should we stay here?" Zethan asked.  
  
"Because it's all we can afford." Jacob said holding Koneke's hand tightly.  
"When you're with me money is of no importance. We don't have much time, follow me." Zethan said as he ran down the street so fast that Jacob and Koneko lost track of him. but they then spotted him in front of a very high-class hotel. "We stay here." Zethan said as Jacob and Koneko reached him. They walked through the very detailed entrance and into the highly furnished waiting room and up to the front desk, where they saw a young man behind the counter sleeping. The young man awoke suddenly.  
"Hello Welcome to the Grand Rites." The young man yawned.  
Zethan jumped up onto the counter his long black cape flowing by the nights wind. He was the beautiful site of death. The young man stood their staring up at Zethan. Zethan showed his pearly white fangs and smiled. He jumped down so he was on the side with the boy. He grabbed the boy ion his arms, his body tense. Zethan gently bit down into the boy's neck. The boys eyes rolled to the back of his head, his completion went pale, his jaw dropped, as Zethan drained the life out of the boy. The boy lifted his arms and touched the vampires face, digging his nails into Zethan ivory skin. Zethan finished off the last of his blood, they knew this by how the boys arms fell lifelessly to his side. Zethan then dropped the boy to the ground,, and licked his teeth. He turned his back and grabbed suites keys. He then jumped back over the counter and landed behind the horrified couple. He began to chuckle as the two turned and saw that Zethan now had rosy cheeks.  
"Must have been from the fresh blood." Koneko thought.  
"You should get used to it." Zethan said as he walked over to the room and Koneko and Jacob followed. They reached the room and then they walked around the room getting their things settle. When they heard a knock on the door.  
"Here you are sir." The old man at the door said as he barely handed the package to Zethan.  
"Thank you." Zethan said as the old man walked away. Zethan lifted his hand and as he did that so did the package, it floated over to the center of the room, as it floated over the package came off. It contained a beautiful coffin. Zethan walked over.  
"Why did you let him go?" Jacob asked as he watched Zethan  
"No need I am full for the night." Zethan said as he stepped inside his coffin.  
"I guess we get the bed Koneko said as she jumped into the bed with her love.  
  
Chapter 7  
The next night Jacob and Koneko awoke to Zethan sitting in a chair watching them sleep.  
"Aiwa you have awoke. Lets move out now." He said as he stood up and walked over to the door.  
"Wait, we have to get dressed." Jacob said as he sat up on the bed.  
"Yeah and don't you have to take your coffin?" Koneko said as she got out of the bed, turned and put her clothes on.  
"No I already took care of that while you were sleeping." Zethan said as he returned to his chair." They are going to deliver it to the next hotel we stay at."  
"Well how do you know which hotel we are going to stay at?" Jacob asked as he slipped his clothes on.  
"Well remember I already know everything that is going to happen." Zethan said as he straitened out his cape.  
"O yes." Jacob said as he and Koneko walked towards the door.  
" So how much longer till we get there." Koneko asked as she put her hair up as she walked towards the door.  
"Well it's a two more nights." Zethan said as he appeared in front of them.  
"I'm hungry." Jacob sighed.  
"Me too." Koneko agreed.  
"Me three." Zethan said as he walked towards the exit of the hotel.  
" Well then lets go get some food." Koneko said as she walked out into the street.  
"Fine. We meet back here in a hour." Zethan said as he stretched out his arms.  
"No, why don't you come with us?" Jacob said.  
"Fine I will." Zethan said as they walked down the street and into a bar. This will do. They have food here as well so do not worry."  
They walked over to a table in a corner. A young beautiful waitress came over and gave them the choice of rice or a soup. Jacob and Koneko asked for the soup and they order two shots of sake. When the lady asked for Zethan order he very politely refused. She walked over to the kitchen and gave the man their order.  
"So, Zethan. Since you can see everything, are we going to beat Okami?" Jacob asked as the waitress brought over the sake and Jacob gulped it down and asked for another.  
"Well I know the answer, but I am not going to tell you. For if I did it could change the future, and you would act different to the battle and the outcome would change, so I am not going to tell you." Zethan said  
"O I see." Koneko said.  
They sat there in silence for a few minuets. The young waitress brought them their rice and sat it down in front of them.  
"Hey are you sure you do not want anything? You look a little cold, a shot of sake could fix that right up." The waitress said.  
"Actually I do want something.. but a glass of sake won't warm me up, but I am sure you could. You look tired why don't you sit here in my lap." Zethan said as he stared into her eyes.  
"O why thank you." She said as she accepted his invite.  
Knowing what he was going to do Jacob and Koneko grabbed their food and went across the bar finished their food and sat outside the bar waiting for Zethan. They sat outside for a few minuets when Zethan and the waitress walked out. He had gotten her drunk and she was laughing and hanging all over him.  
"You two wait here, I'll be back, and I'm walking her home." Zethan smiled as head her down the street.  
"She's a gonner.."Koneko said watching them walk down the street.  
"Poor thing." Jacob sighed as he put his arm around Koneko.  
Within five minuets Zethan was back. His cheeks rosy. Blood running from the corners of his mouth. He stubble his way over to them.  
"Are you drunk?" Koneko asked as she led him to the corner.  
"Yes, there was too much alcohol in her blood. But besides that her blood was very sweet. She was of pure heart. I kind of regret taking her. I enjoyed her presence. Hmmm that reminds me I can do anything.... I will go back in time and turn her into a vampire and me and her will be together forever." Zethan said as he stood up and twirled in the street.  
"You can do that?" Koneko asked as she watched him twirl around." Why yes I can! Didn't I tell you that I could do anything?" He said as he stumbled his way over to Koneko and smiled as he looked down at them. "See you in the past." He said as he swirled his finger and disappeared. The world stopped and they were back in the bar eating when Zethan asked the young girl to sit into his lap. And Koneko and Jacob once again moved to the other side of the bar, and when they were done they went outside and sat at the corner. Then Zethan came out.  
"Yes! Yes! What a jolly time!" Zethan came out of the bar with the girl. She was laughing and holding his hand." Hello you two lovebirds! You two are not the only ones now! Lily and me are going to be wed! And yes I told her what I am! And she thought it was great!" Ethan turned and looked at Lily." Yes Lily you and me. Forever for all eternity" He turned back at Jacob and Koneko who were sitting their astonished." Well how about we all go to the park for a stroll." Zethan said as he reached over and picked Lily up and skipped towards the park.  
"That's so sweet." Koneko said as she stood up and watched the two giggle and stroll over to the park.  
"Yes it amazes me how she just agreed to everything." Jacob said as he reached over for Koneke's hand and they followed the cheery Zethan and Lily.  
"Well he's happy, they must be soul mates." Koneko said  
"Yes, well do you think we are?" Jacob asked as he looked over at Koneko.  
"I think so, no, I know so." Koneko said as she looked down at the ground.  
"How do you know that?" Jacob asked as he looked at her.  
"Well how you came to me in the beginning. How you fell in love with me and wouldn't let no be an answer. How you stick up for me, how you care, and all the things you do for me. I am truly lucky to have you." She said as she looked up at met with his eyes.  
"I love you." He said as they stopped walking  
"I love you too." She said as she turned and faced him  
"Hold me." he said  
Koneko put one arms around his neck and the other over his shoulder. He rested his head on her shoulder.  
Zethan and Lily walked hand and hand deep into the park. Until they found the perfect spot under a giant willow tree.  
"Lilly, my love, are you sure you want to be a vampire for the rest of eternity?" Zethan said as he looked into Lily's deep blue eyes.  
"Zethan, I will do anything to be with you." She said as reached for both of his hand lifting up and brushing her cheek with his pale cold hands.  
"Ok, my love." Zethan said as he healed her in his arms, she rested her head on his arm bearing her soft neck. He moved all of her long black hair out of the way. He slowly bit down into her warm neck. Lily put her arms around his waist and as he bit down she held onto him tighter. He only drew enough blood out of her to keep her alive." Ok, Lily, now to stay alive you must suck the blood out of my neck. Don't worry Ill make the tear so you don't have to work." Zethan took his hand and with his sharp nails tore two holes into his neck. He lifted her head to the blood. She put her hands onto his shoulders as sucked the blood out of him. When she was done her head rested onto his shoulder. He sat her down against the willow tree. Her skin turned to a ivory white, her fangs developed, her short nails grew long and sharp, her long black hair turned into a reddish color, and her dark blue eyes turned to deep purple." My love you're done." Zethan said as sat down next to her. His neck now fully healed.  
"Forever." Lily said as she turned her head and looked into Ethan's eyes.  
"Yes." Zethan said as he picked up her hand and drew it to his mouth and kissed it." But there is just one more thing. For you too be mine forever." Zethan said as he held onto her hand.  
"What is that?" Lily said as she held onto Ethan's other hand  
Zethan smiled." You will see." Zethan said as he drew his face to hers. He grabbed hold of her bottom lip very tightly with his fangs. And he drew the blood from her lip. And when he was done he licked the remaining dripping blood off her while the tear healed." Now you are mine." He said as grabbed onto her and held her into his arms for the longest of time.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was around ten when Zethan picked Lily up and they went looking for Jacob and Koneko. They found them holding each other in the middle of the road.  
"Ash there you two are." Zethan said as he walked up holding Lily's hand.  
"Wow Lily you look different." Koneko said as she looked over at them.  
"I do?" Lily asked  
"Yeah, hmm here see for yourself." Koneko said as she pulled a little mirror out of her pouch.  
"Whoa, your right I do." Lily said as she examined herself in the mirror, and she handed it back to Koneko.  
"Well shall we get going?" Zethan asked as he twirled Lily around.  
"Go where?" Lily asked as she was being spanned around.  
"O I'll tell you on the way." Zethan said as he started to walk out of the town and into a forest.  
As they walked for about an hour Lily once again asked where they were going.  
"Well we are on our way for revenge. Each one of us has our own story for killing this demon. We are on our way to Old Woman's Hill." Zethan explained to Lily  
"I have family who lives there. I guess I should have told you. I am the princess of that land. My royal family is there." Lily said  
"Well then why were you working at a bar?" Zethan said as he stopped and looked at her.  
"Well I was sick of all of the attention, they tried to make me marry this jerk, Okami, so I ran away." Lily said as she stopped and looked at Zethan  
"WHAT?!?" Jacob and Koneko stopped and gasped.  
"Yeah, why?" Lily asked in confusement."Do you know him?"  
"Yes that's the guy were after." Ethan said as he looked at her and pulled her off to the side." But about your family, Okami killed your family, he took form of your brother and tricked your village into thinking that he's your brother." Zethan said as he held onto her shoulders looking into her tearful eyes.  
Lily turned her head, making a tight fist walked over to Jacob and Koneko and grabbed a hold of Koneke's hand. "What did he do to you?"  
"Well he, first tried to kill me, he tried to kill my love, and he tricked my sister Serena into thinking I was evil and he put a spell on her and it possessed her and she came to kill me and in the process of taking off the spell beads it killed her. He also went into my body taking total control of it, trying to get Jacob to kill me." Koneko said holding tightly to Lilies hand looking down at the ground.  
"And you." She said looking at Jacob,  
"When I was young he murdered my father and took his form capturing his soul turning it into pure evil, he then took advantage of my mother and my first love and killing them, then he kept my fathers form until a few weeks ago, but when he did this I was too young to know that that happened. So I grew up to believe that Okami was my Father and that my mother and first love died a natural death. So he kept their souls and turned them evil using them so he could stay alive. He has done so much." Jacob said as he reached over and held onto Koneko.  
Lily walked over to Zethan, "What did he do to you?" she said as he held both of his hands.  
"He takes vampire as toys and plays with them and then kills them." Zethan said as he looked down into Lily's eyes.  
"What do you mean plays with them, I thought vampires cant die." Lily said looking up at Zethan.  
"Well he would lock them all up into a small vault, he would starve them there, he would sit and watch them suffer, sooner or later they would turn to cannibalism, they would drain the blood out of each other for survival, and the ones who lived through this he would tie them to a stake in the middle of the courtyard and he would sit there and watch them scream cry as the sun would come up, all this for sick pleasure watching them die. I know all of these vampires, I helped create them all. They are like my children. I can't let this happen to anymore of them." Zethan said," Maybe you shouldn't come."  
"What?! No. I have to help avenge my family. I can't let him get away with any of this." She said as she started to walk off.  
Zethan walked to the side of her holding her hand they hurried to get to the next town before the sun raised, Koneko and Jacob raced passed them telling them that they would meet them there. When they got to the town it was almost sunrise and they stood in front of a fine hotel they turned around and saw that Lily and Zethan were already there. They ran into the hotel, Zethan and Lily walked up to the young girl behind the counter, they jumped behind the counter, they each took a side of the girls neck and they had there fill for the night, they grabbed a key and ran over to the room. There they found Zethan coffin in the middle of the room, Jacob shut and locked the door behind them.  
"Ok all of you, you need your sleep tomorrow is the day we fight." Zethan said as he turned to Lily." Love you sleep in here with me." Zethan said as he lifted the lid to the coffin and they both snuggled in together as he lowered the lid he said in a very sweet voice to Koneko and Jacob who were cuddled together in the large bed," Goodnight."  
  
Chapter 9  
The next night Koneko and Jacob were awoken by the squeak Zethan and Lily made opening the lid to their coffin.  
"Ok we must hurry now. Get up! Get up!" Zethan said as he pulled the blankets off of Koneko and Jacob.  
They quickly jumped up and dressed themselves. They all ran out of the hotel and ran towards Old Woman's Hill. They ran and ran without stopping. Koneko was on Jacob's back, and he was gliding through the tops the of the tree's that was his fastest way he can go. Zethan ran through the forest with Lily on his back. Then suddenly Jacob jumped down from the trees in front of Zethan.  
"Why the hell are we running like this?" Jacob asked Zethan as he they stood with their loves on their back.  
"Well so we get there soon and we kill him before sunset." Zethan said as he looked at Jacob.  
"Well I thought you could transport anywhere at the speed of light." Jacob said as he looked at Zethan.  
"Yes, that's true why didn't I think of that. Here grab hold of my arm." Zethan said  
"Ok." Jacob said as he grabbed Ethan's arm and Koneko held Jacob real tightly.  
"Ok, here we go." Ethan said as he teleported to the base of Old Woman's Hill.  
"God." Koneko said." That was fast."  
"Ok. We have to go up there. I can get you in. Transport to the front gates." Lily said.  
Zethan transported them to the front gates. The two guards against the gates were fast asleep. Zethan and Lily looked at each other and each took a guard for a little snack. They opened the front gates.  
"Ok follow me." Lily said as she ran through the cherry trees in the courtyard and into the main house."Um this way. Zethan do you know where he is."  
"Of course I know, He is in your brothers bedroom." Ethan said.  
"Ok, this way." Lily said as she ran into her brothers room to find the imposter sitting in there you." Okami said as he sat there without movement.  
"Yes ok Okami I am tired of chasing you around. Its time for you to die!" Jacob said as he grabbed meditating.  
"I have been expecting you."Okami said as he sat there without moving.  
"Ok Okami its time for you to die!" Jacob said as he grabs his scaffle.When suddenly they appeared in the courtyard. Cherry tree's surrounding them. He was standing there in front of them laughing.  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" Zethan said as he stood there looking like he was going to explode. He looked so evil standing there. When Lily ran back into the house and ran back out holding an extremely large assassin blade.  
"Little lady. Who might you be. And you shouldn't be caring around that big blade you might hurt yourself."Okami laughed.  
"Okami, take a look at my face. I am now the ruler of this Kingdom! You killed my family. Now I rule." Lily said as she held out the blade.  
"No, Lily step back." Zethan said as he looked over at her.  
"Dam nit NO! I fucking have to do this!" Lily said as she stood there ready to attack.  
"No Lily stand back." Jacob yelled.  
"No." she said very calmly and she ran over to Okami trying to stab him.  
Okami had grabbed her and took the sword out of her hand and held it up to her throat.  
"OKAMI! PUT HER DOWN!" Zethan screamed at Okami.  
"Hmmmmmmm No!" Okami said laughing as he moved over to a large stake he there tied her up there."Ok little one, your rule will be over soon. Sunrises in a half hour." Okami laughed as he tied her tightly."Hmmm would you like to join her?" Okami said as he lifted his hand and the stake rose about 40 feet in the air.  
"Bring her down now." Zethan said  
"Mum let me think. NO! But you do know you can join her any time." Okami said  
"Fine Okami you win." Zethan said as he fell to his knees.  
"You give in that easy?" Okami asked.  
"Yes, I would rather die with her than without." Zethan said as he began to cry.  
"NO ZETHAN WE CAN GET HER DOWN DONT DO THIS! DONT GIVE IN SO EASY." Jacob yelled.  
"Jacob you know how I said that I can see everything. Well this is the only way. I have to do this." Ethan said as he walked over to the stake as Okami brought it back down to the earth.Okami grabbed Zethan and threw him up against the stake. He tied him up next to Lily. Zethan grabbed Lily's hand and held it tightly. Tears streaming down each others face." Jacob, I want you to be careful what you do each little choice has a major effect onto the future be careful what you do. Watch over Koneko, don't let her fight, unless its totally necessary." He turned his head back over to Lily." My love I will be with you in death and life. Forever you and I will be together." He said as he looked deep into her purple eyes.  
"Forever." she cried.  
As the sun rose they screamed and cried as the sun slowly rose up. Holding each other very tightly death crossing over death. The pain that they were in. Just watching was such torment for Jacob and Koneko. Koneko ran over to Jacob and cried and screamed, hiding her face in his kimono, he reached over and covered her ears, so some of the torment didn't get through to her. But just the thought of what was going on was much much worse. Their Okami sat laughing just laughing. The two pore souls screaming and crying, but then the screams stopped. The two were dead. There they were holding each other tear stained faces. They went through such torment. So sad, no one deserved what happened to him or her. Well one person did....Okami.  
"Now whose turn is it to die?"  
"Okami you are such a fucking ass hole! Why must you hurt others?" Koneko cried." Those poor souls!" "Well if you haven't noticed I like to do it. And no one can stop me. Also they didn't have a soul. Vampires are just living flesh, they are a parasite to this earth, and they don't deserve to live." Okami chuckled. "No Okami, you are the parasite, you don't deserve to live." Jacob said. "Believe what you wish." Okami chuckled Jacob turned and looked at Koneko. He smiled faintly trying to bring a little faith to her. He turned back to Okami and he unsheathed his sword and held it out towards him." It ends now." Okami took a step back and reached behind his head and pulled out a gold kabana and held it out level with Jacobs. He began to laugh. "Jacob, you are wasting your time. You can never kill me! You can only kill me with one weapon! And that is the one I am holding." "I doubt that." Jacob said keeping his eyes on Okami at all time. "Oh? Well just see." Okami said as he vanished and appeared behind Jacob. "Behind You!" Koneko screamed out to Jacob. Okami picked up Koneko and threw her against a rock knocking her out cold." Now you'll stay quiet." Jacob quickly turned and struck Okami with his sword. Okami lifted up his pointer finger and stopped the blade." I see you haven't mastered the sword yet. Well I suppose that's what you get for having a half breed try to accomplish something." Okami laughed Jacob pulled back and jumped up into a tree. He stood there staring Okami down. He jumped down at Okami and trusted his sword at him. Okami vanished. Koneko slowly lifted her head barely conscious she breathed." Jacob he.. he... he's over in the graveyard."Koneko passed out. Jacob sheathed his sword and ran over to Koneko picked her up and he flew through the trees until he found the cemetery. He saw Okami sitting on a gravestone that read Prince Chiron-san. Lilies brother. Jacob took Koneko and set her up against a crypt. "O Jacob! I prefer a cemetery to kill you in. Then I wont have to cart your body somewhere." Okami laughed. "Whatever." Jacob unsheathed his sword and so did Okami. They walked up to each other and healed out their swords. They clashed their blades against each other's. Jacob jumped back and tried to slice his sword at Okami's leg. Okami jumped and went for Jacob's leg. Jacob quickly ducked and sliced off Okami's leg. Okami fell to the ground. His black blood soaking into the earth. He lifted himself up and balanced himself with the sword. He began to laugh once again like the mad man he really was. Jacob looked at him with serif uses. He began to laugh hysterically. "What are you immune to pain? Can you not feel anything." Jacob asked in conferment "I do. Well this isn't my body so how can my mind feel pain? The pain just goes to the soul in hell." Okami laughed "Those poor souls, haven't you tortured them enough?" Jacob asked as he bowed his head. "Poor souls? Why should you care about them? You don't even know them! It is none of your concern!" Okami said as he balanced himself up on one leg. "MY FATHER YOU JERK! Besides how the hell are you going to fight with one leg?" Jacob yelled "Hahira! You see this is not my body I can easily return to my own body!" Okami laughed "You Fucker!" Jacob yelled out at Okami. Okami then dropped his blade and he looked up at the night sky and screamed out he healed his hands out into the air as many souls soared out of him and went strait down to hell. He screamed out like a dying wolf he then mutated into a giant white wolf. The large monster began to laugh as he stood many feet above Jacob. The wolf stepped back and stepped onto Chiro- san's grave. It gave Jacob enough space to run over and grab Okami's blade. He flew over grabbed it and flew back to where he was standing. He stood up strait holding the two blades one on each side. He stood there starring Okami down as the monster rolled with laughter. Jacob jumped up and stabbed the monster in the chest the monster screamed out as blood poured out of him. Okami lifted up one claw. And smacked Jacob down. Jacob hit the ground and jumped back up and got back in the same stance. He jumped back up and stabbed the monster in his chest. Okami once again slapped him down but this time he didn't it harder and Jacob hit a tombstone. Covered in blood Jacob lifted himself up and got back into his stance. He could no longer stand strait his knees weak as he watched Okami stand there and stare at him. He jumped up once more. He stabbed Okami and he stabbed him with the last of his strength the wound spilled out blood and the monster screamed and Jacob fell to the ground. He lifted himself up with his sword so he sits up on his knees. He began to pray.  
"God, Please Lord I cant beat Okami on my own. And If I loose my love will die and I will not get to revenge all of the souls this monster destroyed. Please God, give me strength, I need your help." As he looked over he saw Koneko lying there unconscious. The anger inside him grew more and more and with his raging anger his assassin blade grew with it. He gripped his blade tighter ready for his last attract that would probably kill him. But then a blinding white light surrounded him. He than was slowly being lifted off the blood soaked earth, time seemed to freeze, and he closed his eyes and began to be healed. His body beginning to spin when two angel wings sprouted from his back. Standing there watching Okami sat there in amazement, unable to move, watching the work of the heavens. But then Jacob heard a very familiar voice that only he could hear, as he was slowly lowered down to the earth.  
"Jacob, you have finally grasped the true power of the blade. It is a part of you and you are a party of it. Use it to avenge everything this demon has done to you. And the other poor souls he killed. I have used the only spirit energy I have ever had to heal you. Good luck, make me proud." The voice started out loud and slowly died off.  
"Father." Jacob whispered as he now was kneeling on to the earth grasping his blade tighter than he had ever had. His anger that he had now turned to energy. He looked up at Okami, who still looked at Jacob in wonderment." I WILL AVENGE YOU! AND EVERYONE ELSE THIS MONSTER BROUGHT PAIN TOO!" Jacob screamed as he jumped up towards Okami his wings spread out. A true angel he was now to bring death. He stabbed the monster in between the eyes. The sword glowed a white light. Although the blade didn't penetrate the skull, but Jacob kept pushing it in deeper and deeper. Okami screaming was jumping around trying to get Jacob off of him.  
Down below Koneko against the crypt slowly gained consciousness as she tried to lift herself up off using the wall as for balance, when she looked up and saw the angel struggling with the giant Okami. Though she couldn't see that it was Jacob deep down she knew it was he. So she yelled out to him. Cheering him on. Though she wasn't sure if her voice could get through the screams of the monster. So using her out of body technique she transported her soul to his body up in the air.  
" O Jacob come on, keep going you almost got him." she said as she stroked back his hair out of his face and kissed him on his cheek.  
He looked over and saw Koneko right next to him. She put her hand on his and helped him penetrate the blade into Okami's skull. Okami let out his last scream, and the monster fell over onto his side dead. When his body hit the ground the whole earth shook with his last fall. All the gravestones crumbled. Jacob turned to Koneko and grabbed her hands.  
"Thank you. You give me so much strength." He said as he picked her up and he took them down to the destroyed cemetery. He walked her back to her body and set her down. His wings now going back into his skin. She went back to her body. Jacob brushed the hair out of her face. He picked her up and walked over to the Monsters body. He pulled out the blade and sheathed it. He then walked out of the cemetery and walked through the forest until he found a tall tree. He jumped up into it. He set her on a branch and lay there next to her. And put his hand around her waist.  
"I love you." Koneko said as she put her hand on his.  
"I love you too." He said as he held her tight as they both fell asleep.  
  
THE END 


End file.
